


Car crash

by IAmEos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst if u squint, Fluff, Meh, humour if u really squint, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmEos/pseuds/IAmEos
Summary: Raphael gets into an accident.





	Car crash

**Author's Note:**

> Another little one shot (a bit longer this time), hope you enjoy

Raphael was watching the clock intently, counting the seconds until the hands turned to five o’clock. Just a couple more minutes, he told himself, just a couple more minutes until he could leave this stupid bar and go surprise Simon at work. 

Simon had been working tirelessly for the past month to organise Clary’s Big Opening; coming home late, waking up at ungodly hours, and travelling all over. Raphael had hardly had any time with him! The Big Opening was next week, and Simon had somehow reached a new level of stress, if that was even possible. Raphael wanted to give him some down-time so he could relax a little: watch the new Marvel movie, get takeout, and forget about Clary’s Big Opening, just for one night. 

The clock turned to five and Raphael quickly finished cleaning up, put away his apron, and rushed to his car

He stopped at Simon’s favourite Chinese restaurant, knowing his boyfriend would be starving, and continued on his journey. 

Raphael was rushing a little, excited to see Simon’s reaction to his impromptu visit. Then, everything happened very fast. In hindsight, Raphael knew he was probably driving too fast, especially on the icy December roads, and perhaps he hadn’t been paying close enough attention to his surroundings, but none of that really mattered, because now there was a truck hurtling directly towards him. One moment Raphael was glancing down at his phone to change the song, and the next his car was flying across the road after colliding with the truck. 

—

“What do you mean the caterers are going to cancel?” Simon asked incredulously, running his hands through his hair, again.  
“They said that if we don’t pay them more, they can’t do it.” Maia bit her lip.  
“We don’t have the budget for that! How can they pull something like this so last minute?” Simon flopped onto his chair with a groan. Maia just shrugged with a tense smile, unsure of what to say. 

Simon’s phone rang, abruptly ending the silence, “Huh, weird, unknown number. I should take this, it could be something to do with the opening. Can you please just try to negotiate with them? We don’t have time to hire new caterers.” Maia nodded and began rapidly typing at her phone. 

“Hello?” Simon said, tiredly. “Speaking. Yes, I’m his boyfriend, is he okay?” Maia looked up from her phone and saw Simon’s frown and worried expression.  
“Oh my god,” Simon gasped, “Oh my god.” He repeated, and Maia began to feel worried.  
“Will… will he be okay?” Simon said nervously, “Okay, yeah, I’ll come right away.” Simon hung up the phone and his hands began to shake.  
“Simon? Is everything okay?” Maia stilled his hands with a gentle, soothing touch.  
“R-Raphael was in a car crash,” He whispered.  
Maia’s throat tightened, “Oh, honey, I’m so sorry,” She pulled Simon into a tight hug, “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be okay. Now, go, I’ll handle everything.”  
Simon mumbled a quick “Thank you.” before rushing off. 

—

Simon arrived at the scene of the car crash to find Raphael lying next to an ambulance with a doctor hovering above him.  
“Shit, oh my god, is he okay?” Simon knelt down next to his boyfriend.  
“There’s no serious damage, but he does seem a little out of it.” The doctor grimaced in apology, “I just need to make sure he doesn't have a concussion.”  
There was a sharp intake of breath before Simon exhaled and nodded, “Of course, I'll just let you do your thing.”

Before Simon could stand up, Raphael was croaking out his name, “Si?”  
Simon quickly squeezed his hand, “I'm here, baby,” He murmured, “God, I was so worried about you.”  
“Don't use God's name in vain,” Raphael frowned, Simon just chuckled, but there were tears in his eyes

“Okay, Mr Santiago,” The doctor interrupted, “Are you aware that you have just been in a car crash?”  
Raphael just continued to stare at Simon with warm brown eyes, and Simon felt his heart ache in adoration.  
“Mr Santiago, do you know where you are?”  
After a moment of thought, Raphael proudly declared “El mundo.” With a nod of his head.  
**(The world)**  
The doctor sighed, “Do you know who the president is?” She tried again.  
This set off some reaction from Raphael, “Ay, no, no me hagas decirlo! Ese jodido bastardo naranja!”  
**(Oh, no, don’t make me say it! That fucking orange bastard!)**  
“Rafa, amor, cálmese, esta bien.” Simon said in a gentle tone.  
**(Love, calm down, it’s okay)**

Simon turned to the doctor, “Sorry, he tends to speak in Spanish when he gets emotional or isn’t quite feeling like himself, it’s his mother tongue.“  
He was met with a tight lipped, apologetic smile, “Unfortunately it does seem that he has a concussion. It doesn't seem like a major one, so I would just recommend he stays at home for a few days and rests. I'll give you some painkillers in case he's in any discomfort. And be sure to go to a hospital if it doesn't seem to be getting any better.”  
“Okay, thanks so much, I'll do that.”

—

Simon had set down Raphael on the sofa under a pile of blankets, while he was in the kitchen heating up some soup for his boyfriend. 

“You know, I just wanted to surprise you at work,” Raphael pouted, “You seemed so stressed about Clary’s Big Opening that I thought you should relax.” Simon was smiling fondly, “I even got you takeout from the Jade Wolf, and you know how I feel about takeout.” He wrinkled his nose.  
Simon knew Raphael hated takeout, so he kissed his boyfriend’s forehead gently as he murmured, “Thank you, amor.”

“Come on then, eat this soup, then you should go to bed.” He handed Raphael the bowl, who happily took it and started eating ravenously. 

Later, once Raphael was in bed, Simon tried hard not to think about how he would have coped if something major _had_ happened to Raphael. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts, then decided to go to bed. 

Simon carefully settled down next to Raphael, then wrapped his arms around the other boy, pulling him close. He inhaled the scent of Raphael’s overpriced shampoo, and quickly fell asleep, all thoughts of losing Raphael now gone.

**Author's Note:**

> ok I know it’s not december or cold in any way, but it made sense with the fic, and i’m not sorry. 
> 
> also simon speaks spanish you can fIght me 
> 
> hope you enjoyed, though I know not much happened, and it wasn’t really a sickfic or anything


End file.
